The increased number of cancer cases reported in the United States, and, indeed, around the world, is a major concern. Currently there are only a handful of treatments available for specific types of cancer, and these provide no absolute guarantee of success. Among them, ovarian cancer is the fifth most common cancer (other than skin cancer) in women. It ranks fifth as the cause of cancer death in women. The American Cancer Society estimates that there will be about 25,580 new cases of ovarian cancer in this country in 2004. About 16,090 women will die of the disease.
Despite advances in the chemotherapy, surgery and supportive care, death rates for this disease have remained constant for nearly two decades (National Cancer Institute. SEER Cancer. Statistics Review 1973–1997, 2001). New diagnostic methods and therapies are thus needed.